JLA
by random1ness
Summary: The flock never had any adventures. They never even knew each other existed. So, what happens when they meet at the new Julliard of Los Angeles? Mostly Fax, little Eggy. I'm pretty much writing this story just for the Fax.
1. Max

**Yah, so I'm writing this many cause I've been all into reading romance novels and hearing the story of how the 2 people meet and fall in love. I also **wanted** to incorporate music into it. **

**This chapter is just giving a background into what Max's life has been like. **

**I hope you like it. Oh and I don't own Maximum Ride or the Books, just in case I forget later on…which I probably will. **

Max Pov

I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max.

Unlike normal people, do to my crazy scientist of a father, I have wings.

Yes, because it turns out that my father, Jeb Batchelder, convinced my mother, Valencia Martinez, to donate some DNA so he could make me.

Then when I was still in a test tube, he combined my DNA with avian DNA. Pretty much from the moment I could walk, they (the scientists) trained me for survival. They would make Erasers (another experiment) chase me around and force me into doing the scientist's experiments whenever I didn't want to, which was always. I lived in a dog crate whenever I wasn't being tested on. I was alone in a blue-grey room. I never saw anyone else except for the scientists and the Erasers.

While in there, I decided to give myself a name; because all the scientists called me were, "experiment m124i1321mr94e" and what kind of a name is that? So I named myself Maximum Ride.

That was how my life went on until I turned 4.

Sometime around the age of 4, I busted out of the "school" (what the scientists, or whitecoats, called that place). Some scientists came in and before I could react he gave me a shot with a clear liquid. Then I drifted off into the abyss of my mind….no really I just passed out…..

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed (A pillow behind my head, a blanket covering my body). Man, I was in heaven. But where was I? An Eraser could come out any second and try to kill me.

I whimpered in fear.

Then cried.

I stopped when I heard a crack from the bland room I was in. Then a lady (who looked in her late 20's, had brown hair, brown eyes, looked really tanned, and was a little over average height) came in.

Bending down to my level, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yah, who are you?" I said.

"I'm…I'm you mother," she said smiling.

I was surprised. Then happy. **REALLY **_**HAPPY**_**. (A.N. no Gabrielle, not like that. And for all you perverts out there…..join the club, but I'm writing a masterpiece right now so leave me alone. ….stalkers.)**

"Really?" I asked smiling. She nodded, and I could see she was on the verge of happy tears.

I gave her a big, hug. I had a mother.

Mom had another daughter named Ella, who was only 1 year younger than me. Ella looked like my mom's clone, but in kid form (her dad had died when she was only 2). I on the other hand had only my mom's eyes. My hair was a lighter shade of brown and had blonde sun streaks running through it.

Mom taught me to read, write, be civilized, to trust, but most importantly she taught me to fly.

I went to school with Ella, made friends, went to birthday parties and did normal kid things.

But _**I**_ knew I wasn't normal. All the girls thought I was prettier than them and had a "supermodel's body" because I was skinny, even though I ate a ton more calories than them each day, and because I was tall, not super tall but like perfect tall, which was all do to my bird DNA.

I went into a phase of depression for a while because I thought I was too much of a freak to be normal. I made myself look like a tomboy and found I thought it was suiting. But that changed when I was 12 and got invited to a sleepover. There I learned my love for dancing and singing.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Max?" asked my friend Anna. _

"_Yah, what's up?"I answered_

"_Well, you know how I'm having a sleepover for my 12__th__ birthday party?"_

"_yah" I said pressing on._

"_Well, I want you to come." She said handing me an invitation. "It's going to be a karaoke theme, but even if you're not a great singer it'll only be the girls, so don't be embarrassed."_

"_Yah, I'll come. Thanks for inviting me Anna." I said giving her a hug._

"_Why wouldn't I? Kay, I'll see you this Friday at the party."_

_I looked back at the invitation. It said:_

Bring Your Voice!

_I liked music the other girls listened to, but I didn't really like all the girly stuff like my half-sister Ella. But Anna was my friend and if she wanted me to come to her party I would. _

_But really?...Karaoke?_

_*****Friday******_

_Mom dropped me off at Anna's house. _

"_Have a fun time Max." she said before speeding off. She had the house to herself and Ella had come to the party with one of the other girls. _

_I walked up to the front door with my bag, holding clothes, pajamas, and a sleeping bag. I knocked on the door. Anna opened it screaming, "Max is here!" to the other girls. I could hear the music playing from inside. _

"_Come on," she said, pulling me to her room. We walked in just as the girls finished picking songs for everyone to sing. There were four other girls there, Elizabeth (Lizzy or lizard), Courtney, Amber, and Te'a. _

_They were all good friends of mine. As I walked in, I saw their evil smiles that screamed 'we're going to make you sing whether you like it or not and if your terrible at it we'll never let you live it down'. But before they could say anything I said, "Let me get changed first."_

_Then I got changed into my pajamas in the bathroom, I contemplated sneaking out from the window, but just as I turned the offer down in my head Anna said "if you sneak out of the window I will do something so mean it's to mean to say." Well I have my answer. _

_I came out, Lizzy holding the mike outwards towards me. I grabbed it and asked what I was going to singing. _

_Looking at the paper which the list of songs they all said, "My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson," all at once. _

"_Okay" I answered. They turned the karaoke machine on, choosing the music, and then I started singing on my part. _

**(A.N. As said above this is ****My Life Would Suck without you**** by ****Kelly Clarkson****)**

"Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again"

_I saw the others staring at me, then starting to dance and sing back up with me. _

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"

_I got lost in the music. And I started dancing. Following the music I danced whatever came to mind. _

"Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you"

_I saw Te'a videotaping me, realizing she'd been doing it the whole time, probably for blackmail. _

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"

_I continued singing and dancing, feeling like the part of me that thought I was a freak wasn't there anymore. _

"Being with you  
is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah"

_I didn't notice when the girls stopped dancing and started listening and watching me. _

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"

_I continued even thought I was noticing all the stares and open mouths of the room. I think I even saw Anna's parents peek their heads in through the door and stare open mouths at me, the person who they heard the sound come from. _

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
you got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you" _I stopped singing. _

_I felt alive again and realized I loved singing and dancing. I could tell from that moment that all I would want to do in life was sing and dance. _

_***********Flashback over***************_

So I did. I self-taught myself to dance and practiced singing.

When I was 17 I sent my application to Julliard. I never thought I would get in, even though my friends, family, and pretty much anyone who has seen or heard me perform, think I'm awesome and have nothing to worry about because I _**will **_get in.

So I sent my application last year. But now I'm 18 and the answer from Julliard is supposed to come today.

The mailman, Henry, yes I know our neighborhood's mailman **(A.N. okay in real life I don't know who the mailman is I just thought of a name)**, and no I didn't invited him and his wife to eat with my family several times just so he would deliver my mail for today first, pfft…no…crazy..Tu estas loco (you're crazy)...okay yes I did, and I was extremely mad that it's still 10:00 am and that I'm waiting at the window for him to come with my letter.

Mom and Ella said they had to go to the store to get something. I had "forgotten" to tell them about my letter coming today. Darn' guess Ella can't throw me a party now. Ha Ha…Ha….ha.

Just as my mom's car came into view, so did the mailman's car.

I ran out of the door, to the Henry's mail car. As he handing me the letter he said "Sorry Max, about being late. I know you've been waiting for this letter for a while, but Mary (his wife) was in labor…" I didn't hear the rest of his excuse as I ran into the house.

I sat down on the couch. Holding the letter. Not opening it, nope, just holding it and staring at it. My entire future all depended on this letter.

Mom and Ella came and sat down on either side of me. They both smiled at me, encouraging me to open it.

So I did. It said the following:

_Dear Ms. Maximum Ride, _

_We here at Julliard would love to congratulate you _(at that I screamed and Ella and mom smiled)_in being accepted into Julliard. _

_We would be greatly honored if you would allow us to nourish your extraordinary ability in the arts of dance and vocals, by honoring us with the pleasure of your attendance at our newly found school in Los Angeles, California. _

_There the faculty is recruiting our most talented students. We greatly appreciate you joining us at our faculty at that location. If you decide to attend that site please let us know by either coming and/or participating in our new tradition of an Initiation Talent Show. _

_Your principal, _

_Ms. Rocke_

_The director of the new Julliard of Los Angeles (JLA)_

For a moment, I'm shocked. Then I get up from the couch and start jumping up and down yelling, "I'm in! I'm in! JLA! I'm in!"

Then Ella gave me a hug. Mom congratulated me.

We were really happy that night. **(A.N. and no, not that way to perverts, …Gabrielle I know what you're thinking so stop it…oh great now I have the jiggy and jang thing stuck in my head. The images they burn. Ahhh!)**

Mom allowed us to go to a dance club that was out of town. I danced…and danced… and danced to where I almost felt normal. If only I knew what I was going to meet at Julliard.

**Yah, so what'cha thinks. The next chapter's Fang. That's the name. It's Fang's life before JLA. Yah you all saw that coming right? If not you are seriously retarded my friend. Then on chapter 3 it's the initiation talent show. **

**Very exciting. Keep reading. Please if there are any specific songs you think I should put in for any of the flock. Please tell me under what circumstances it would be under, who sings it, what member of the flock would sing it, and anything else. Please tell me how you like it. Thanks. **

**-Fly on,**

**Katherine. **


	2. Fang

**Me: Hey! So, no reviews? I feel ignored. ****. **

**Bob: ……..**

**Me: Awww! Thanks for making me feel better Bob. Here's a knife. You can go be Emo, with Fang in the Emo Corner. **

**Fang: I'm not Emo! *cutting arm with a plastic spork***

**Me: …sure Fang…..if you're not Emo then I don't own the MaxRide books.**

**Fang: but you don't.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Guess you're not Emo after all. **

**Fang: Yes!**

**Me: Read on.**

**Fang pov (this is Fang's thoughts 1 year before Max opened her letter)**

You know, when your entire future depends on a letter in your hands, you think back on your life.

Too bad my life sucks.

You see, when I was a little baby I was tested on by some whacky scientists. I guess one day they decided, "Hey. Let's try combining human and avian DNA." So, guess who they used. If you chose the person closest to you….you're wrong. Yah, they used me.

So, now I have raven black wings, and I'm tall for my age (like 6'3 or 6'4), my bones weigh less and other stuff you wouldn't understand like air sacs and stuff.

So while you were watching Barney on TV, I was being tortured to the extremes. Then one day when I think I was like 4 or 5, I was given a shot (after being in that place, I started calling it the school, I grew a huge fear of needles) by a scientists and was knocked out. Next thing I know, I waking up to some weird, old ladies wearing black hats on their heads (turns out they were nuns).

I learned I'd been dropped off at an orphanage. Run by nuns! Since I couldn't depend on myself I told them about my wings. Weirdly enough, they promised to keep my secret and raise me as their own. They named me Nick Blanco (which I don't get since _Blanco _(Spanish) means white in English. Do I look white? Except for my olive-toned skin, I wear all black (everything), have black hair (sometimes almost looks purple), black eyes (not really, but you would have to be really close to be able to see the dark, dark brown) that people said glints gold when I'm in a good mood (only a select few nuns), heck even my wings are black (which like my hair sometimes look purple). Yah, so no sense.)

So they taught me to read, write, talk, and do stuff normal people do. But I taught myself to fly. Since of my situation (you know the…..wings, the terrible place that I call the school, and the _**wings**_), I became "independent" or "cautious of my surroundings and those around it".

Since I didn't do much as a child and wore a lot of black, kids called me 'emo'. Which I don't get since 'emo' is short for 'emotional' and I try not to show emotion (in fear that someone will use those feelings to overpower me in some way), but if you look in my eyes you can tell what I'm feeling if you get me. That's why I try to cover my eyes with my bangs, only making me look even more 'emo' with 'emo' hair. Which I'm not!

So anyway, the nuns thought I should start going to mass with them. So on Sunday, I went to mass for the first time ever. I was 12 at the time. I got there and it was boring! I mean we were just watching this guy in a dress say stuff to food.

After that, the next Sunday, I snuck out after saying I was going home because "I had a stomachache".

And that was when it happened. I was walking when I heard a guitar. I ran toward the sound. I'd never heard music before, just knew what it was. I saw a guy (mid-30s, wearing dark jeans, black tee shirt, black hair, tall like 6'5, sunglasses that were tinted black) holding a black acoustic guitar.

When I walked up to him, he stopped playing his guitar, which caused be to become sad because the music had been beautiful. He looked up at me **(A.N. he's not going to see the guy's eyes until later on, so don't think he's looking in his eyes until I say so kay? Good.)**.

"You play?" the man said in a deep voice, mentioning to the guitar. As if I could afford a guitar in the first place...or lessons.

"No, but I wish I could." I replied. The man eyed me carefully.

Finally he said, "What's your name?"

"Nick Blanco, but you can call me Fang." Yah, Fang. Nick didn't sound right to me, and back at the school, when two scientists were taking me to get tested I bit one of them. I swear I heard him say, "The kid's got fangs man," the other guy just shrugged and left me alone.

He eyed me some more, then the sides of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"You wanna learn?" he asked.

What idiot would turn that offer down? "Yah!"

Every day after that I would go see him. He told me his name was Erin, nothing more, nothing less. The nuns never made me go to mass again (thank God), and I learned how to play the guitar. Best of all, turns out Erin wasn't a hobo from the street, but he's actually pretty rich and has done a lot of stuff in life (like be a teacher, so he taught me all the stuff you would at school).

Erin was like the father I never had. He took me to music festivals, helped me relax, introduced me to bands, and gave me my first guitar… pretty much; Erin gave me my life back.

Once I mastered the guitar, I played on the streets collecting money for the orphanage. I bought myself a radio and listened to all the different kinds of music. I started learning the lyrics to songs too. People told me I had a beautiful voice and should apply to Julliard.

So when I was 16 I applied and when I turned 18 got the response:

…

….. (Fang's reading the letter)

……..

I've been accepted and with full scholarship.

**So what'cha think? **

**Just a heads up on how long the flock characters have been at JLA (according to more than Max and Ella): Fang 1year; Iggy, nudge, angel and Gazzy 2years; Lissa and Sam 4 years. Yah so that's how many more years they have been there than Ella and Max. please review. I really want reviews. Later on there will be rivalry: Max v.s. Lissa. And I'm gonna add some Shakira, Britany Spears, Beyonce, and other superstars. **

**Review. **

**Kay,**

**-Katherine**

_**REVIEW!!!!! **_


	3. Meeting Nudge and Angel

**Hey guys! Listen I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I messed up I the first chapter and it took forever for me to figure it out. **

**So just to clear up my mistake: ELLA IS NOT ATTENDING JULLIARD!...yet.**

**So back to the story. Oh and I don't own anything…yet.**

**~~~~~chapter 3~~~~~~~Max pov~~~~~~~**

I was driving to the initiation talent show, which was being held in the pavilion, which happened to be in the middle of the campus, replaying what had happened since I first got to JLA.

I moved into my campus apartment (yes, JLA is big enough to have its own apartment complex. Teachers, students, private tutors, ext. live there).

I got a big apartment. A 2 bed, 2 baths, 1kitchen, 1 living room, 1 music/movie/game/whatever you want it to be room. So it was pretty big for one person.

Before I came here, Mom allowed me to get a new wardrobe. Then I got sucked into letting Ella spend half of the money on clothes for me. First I went shopping for clothes I liked, in which Ella told me I was "fashionably challenged," then Ella got clothes for me like dresses, skirts, short-shorts, tight shirts and such for me, to which I told her she was "mentally challenged" if she thought I was ever, **ever **going to wear any of those clothes. So she reluctantly left cause she had to go back home to start school.

And here we are, me recklessly driving in my silver Mustang Convertible to the pavilion where the school is hosting the talent show. When I got there, I could hear the music playing. I went to find Mrs. Rocke so I could introduce myself.

I went backstage and found her sending some kid off in a random direction.

"Mrs. Rocke?" I wasn't too sure if it was her or not. But she turned so I guess I guessed correctly.

"Yes?" then saw it was me and came over and shook my hand. "Maximum Ride, correct?"

"Yes, but please call me Max." I answered with a smile. She seemed really sweet and reminded me of my mother.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here. Sorry but I can't stay and chat, but I'll get Angel to show you around."

"ANGEL!" Wow. She's got a pair of lungs. Then the sweetest looking kid appeared out of almost nowhere. She had bright blue eyes and curled blonde hair.

"Ah, Angel, there you are. I need you to show Max around for me. She'll be performing, and you might want to take her to Monique."

"Yeah, I'd be happy to show her around," Angel said with a genuine smile.

"Angel doesn't go to school here….yet. But she volunteers any time she can, so she'll show you where to go for your turn." Then Mrs. Rocke turned and left me with a 10 year old to show me around.

"I'm Angel, I'm _12 _in case you were wondering, and you are?..." she asked, putting a lot of emphasize on the "I'm 12", in a very cute voice that I bet would sound great if she sang.

I think I heard Angel mumble something that sounded like "yeah I do sound great when I sing."

"I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max."

Then she smiled and grabbed my hand and said in a joking yet serious voice "though you look great already, I know you have the potential to look awesome, so I'm taking you to see Nudge. See is my best friend and is a total fashionista. But you really need to be made over, because right now you look like you're ready to go to sleep." Then she pulled me through the backstage. Past performers, getting ready to go on stage.

"So Max, what are you going to be singing today?" Angel asked.

"Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson."

"Awesome song. Oh look we're here." She said pointing to a big room with a door labeled "Monique."

"yeah she is such a big influence on the school she gets a room all just for clothes, so that whenever we have a play or talent shows, people can come to her for fashion advice." Angel explained.

Angel opened the door, allowing me view of a huge mountain of clothes and a room full of shades of pink. Inside the pink room were two girls. One in a chair, and the other standing in front of the chair with loads of shades of makeup. Angel walked toward the girl with the makeup dodging the mounts of clothes on the floor. Angel then introduced us saying "Nudge, this is Max. Max, Nudge."

Nudge waved and gave the universal sign for one moment. Applied make-up to the girl in the chair, and when she was done, let the girl leave. Then Nudge came over to me and exploded with words.

"Hi, I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge. You must be new here because I've never seen you before. Hi, Angel. What's up? Where is your brother? And Iggy? If they are going to perform then they have to let me give them cute clothes, because they have like no fashion sense at all. Especially Fang. I mean if he works the whole 'Emo' look but I mean really it's starting to get old. And what kind of a name is Fang? I mean then you think of teeth, then think of food, which gets you hungry. Which reminds me, I want a pizza…" the rest was muffled be Angel's hand.

I was baffled. I'll tell ya all I got out of that sentence was "brother…..Emo….teeth…pizza." does anything in that sound Good? Okay well the pizza does sound really good at the moment, but she needs to learn to take breaths.

Angel let go of her mouth and said "Nudge I brought her here so you could make her over, not scare her to death with your talking"

Nudge looked me over, then looked at Angel and said "you'll help right? Cause I mean she's going to need a lot of work. And I need you to make her the finale, because I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay I'll get Mrs. Rocke to move her to the finale. Be right back." Then she was gone.

For a moment, Nudge and I just looked each other over. Nudge was African American, a mocha color. She was pretty tall, like 6'6, and looked about 16. She was really pretty and had on a mid-thigh skirt, and a skin tight shirt and high heels. She actually looked really good in it and didn't make it look trampy.

She said "okay so that I don't scare you, but get to know you, I'll ask a question you answer okay?"

"Yeah that's cool."

She motioned for me to sit in the unoccupied chair and then started making me over.

**(A.N. if I get enough reviews I might post up what Nudge and Max were talking about) **

**~~~~~~~end~~~~~~**

**Me: Hey okay another chapter's end. *sob sob***

**Fang: its okay everything'll be okay *starts sobbing quietly***

**Me: *stops sobbing* fang are you…crying?**

**Fang: it's just that you take so long to post up the next chapter I don't know if I can wait that long.**

**Me: *slaps Fang…HARD* **

**Fang: OWWW! Man you slap hard for a human girl.**

**Me: yes I do.**

**REVIEW!**

**Fang: yah and then maybe she'll stop slapping me **

**Me: okay I'll stop slapping but I'm gonna start poking **

**Me:*starts poking* and maybe I'll invite Gabby to come and poke you too.**

**Fang: no not Gabby!**

**Review!**


	4. missing chapter 3

**Okay so here is the chapter that ya'll requested. It's not really much. It's just giving you some information about the flock.**

**I hope you like it**

**~~~~~Missing Chapter~~~~3****rd**** person pov~~~~**

Nudge knew she had her work cut out for her as she started washing Max's hair. But she could tell Max could be really pretty, and she wanted Max to look her best. That's what Nudge wanted most in life was happiness, to be normal, like Max. Max would probably find someone to love her in life, become successful, have a family.

But Nudge would never be able to have a life like that because of her wings, sure it made it better that other people she knew had wings but she didn't think that if she found someone she loved, she think they would be freaked out by the wings, maybe even her past.

It's not like many people could handle knowing someone who was tortured as a child by evil scientists. And then when escaped with the help o a scientist, was sent to live with an alcoholic mother, who barely put up with her daughter.

And when that daughter was old enough tried over and over again to get into the talent school of her dreams, when finally her luck changed and she got in. there she met people who became her friends like Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and later on Fang, who she found out also have wings.

And she had a feeling that Max could be added onto that list, but then she shook her head thinking that there was no way Max could also have wings. But she could always be a friend.

So she took the chance to start asking questions, making sure to use small sentences.

Nudge: So what is your full name?

Max: Maximum Ride

Nudge: awesome name. it's like sporty and gives off authority.

Max: yeah. That was my intention.

Nudge: cool. So what kind of stuff are you here at JLA for?

Max: Vocals, Dance, and maybe some theater later on.

Nudge: awesome. I'm doing that too. And so is Angel. Speaking of Angel, I wonder where she is. She usually doesn't take this long. She must have stopped to talk to someone. Man, I really needed her help on what to put you in and your makeup.

Max terrified out skirts and heels, and makeup, thought to make it clear on that

Max: Monique….

Nudge: please call me Nudge.

Max: okay, Nudge. I think I should let you know that I hate all makeup products, dresses, skirts, and all things that are girly.

Nudge: …..

Max looked up at Nudge who had a look of horrific proportions on her face.

Max: Nudge?...are you okay?

Nudge: Huh?.. oh sorry just surprised is all. but you're going to let me make you over right?

Nudge finished washing her hair and brought Max's head back up so she could dry it. Nudge then looked into Max's eyes and smiled and gave her a look so powerful it overpowered the puppy dog eye's. Max couldn't stand the eyes that she now called the bambii eyes and nodded, giving Nudge free reign to do whatever to Max that she needed to make Max look so awesome that none would question the power of Nudge.

Max: but no skirts, and no hells

Nudge: they're pronounced heels, Max.

Max: I know how they're pronounced.

Angel walked back into the room

Angel: sorry that I took so long, but I ran into Iggy and Gazzy and I wanted to tell them about Max. they were on their way to Fang, cause they are on right before Max.

Nudge: okay so how much time do we have?

Angel: about an hour

While Nudge and Angel dried Max's hair, then straightened it, then put on her makeup, they exchanged pasts.

Max: so I'm 18. I moved from Arizona. I have my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, and my sister, Ella Martinez, back home. I have no idea who or where my father is. Pretty much everyone from my hometown who heard me sing or dance told me to try to get in here in JLA so I did, and apparently I'm good enough to get in. so here I am.

Nudge: so is Ella your sister?...

Max: she is my step-sister. We share our mom. Her dad died when she was young.

Angel: cool. Well, I'm Angel, but my name is Angelica. I am 12. I have my older brother Zephyr, he's 14. He looks a lot like me, but guy form. He also goes by the Gasman or Gazzy, you can guess we why. Anyway we moved from Alexandria, Virginia. I live with Nudge in a campus apartment. I'm allowed to do that cause they already know I'm going to come here as soon as I can. Also cause I volunteer like as much as I can so I can spend time here. You can meet Gazzy later.

Max: and you dance and sing, right?

Nudge: yeah. Okay well my turn. So I'm 16. I'm like the total fashion police for this school. I talk way too much. But I can't stop myself. I guess I'll tell you about Iggy. Okay so his name is really James Griffith but he calls himself Iggy. He's 18 too. He's blind. But he can practically do everything that we can so don't feel sorry for him. He will do whatever he can to make you do things for him. He is a master pyromaniac and Gazzy is his apprentice. NEVER GIVE THEM A CLOCK. Next thing you know you don't know. Yeah they can wipe your memory with a bomb.

Max: okay. So in age order Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, then Angel, right?

Nudge and Angel: yeah

Max: so who is this Fang? Or is he a dog? Is it even a he? Okay I'm going to stop asking questions cause I sound stupid.

Nudge and Angel paused for a moment thinking of how to describe Fang.

Nudge: well Fang is….

Angel: Fang's just…..

Both: …Fang

Angel: well his real name is Nick Blanco. Which is a total oxymoron cause all he wears is black. He grew up in a orphanage. But met a guy called Aaron, who became his father figure. Aaron taught him everything. Music, math, politics….i mean everything. We call him Fang, but he only lets friends call him Fang, so you should call him Nick unless he tells you to call him Fang. He doesn't talk much. You sort of have to know him to _know _him, you know?

Max: I think so…

Nudge: well Max you're ready. Just go and put this on. Then we can go and *checks the time* watch the last 3 performers, including you.

Max: okay …

Max went to change but took one look at the clothes and said to herself "oh, no they didn't" she changed and left the room walking into the hallway looking at the two girls who forced her to wear white short shorts, and a dark blue flowing shirt, even though Max put on her black converse. They knew she was going to kill them by the death glare she was giving them. But then Angel pulled out a mirror and showed max her reflection. Max stopped because she didn't look like herself, but she did. She still had her same eyes, though outlined in mascara and colored in eye shadow, and had the same "perfect" nose as her friends used to say, same high cheek bones, though more pronounced, and the same lips, though covered in lip-gloss. Max wanted to strangle the two little girls, but then she would be killing her first two friends at the school.

She relaxed and said "you guys did a good job."

Then together they introduced Max to all their friends.

**~~~~~~~ hey guys~~~~~~**

**Hope you liked it. Today I'm getting a new Persian kitten. We are either calling him dash or ash. Sorry for not updating but the story keeps coming to me on flashes. I think I'm going to make a Shakira chapter let me know what you think. Also tell me if you think of songs you would like anyone to sing in the story. Review!**


	5. Meeting Max

**Hey guys! Me again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short. But this chapter is guaranteed to be longer. Sorry I haven't been updating but I have been thinking of stories and been reading. So back to the story. CHICKEN!**

**~~~~~~chapter 4~~~~Fang pov~~~~**

"FANG!"

I didn't reply. I don't like it when my name is yelled. Something always happens. And sometimes it's not always good.

"FANG!" they were closer now. Yeah I could tell that Iggy and Gazzy were calling me now. And I wasn't answering for two reasons:

1) I don't like my name to be yelled, explained as above.

2) Iggy and Gazzy are part of my band. And since we are performing today, I wanted them to practice with me. But no, they had left to deactivate one of their bombs. So, here are now about 30 minutes till we go on and I have no time to practice with them cause I have to go watch my girlfriend perform or else she'll start yelling at me, and if you haven't noticed I don't like people yelling at me.

"Oh, Fang there you are," Iggy said as he and Gazzy stopped running.

As Iggy started explaining why they were this late, and Gazzy tuned their instruments, I thinked back as to why Iggy, perverted, blind, winged Iggy, is my best friend.

I guess it all started with the day I found out that Iggy and Gazzy had wings.

But I don't want to explain it to you so just watch the flashback.

**~~~~~OHHHHH flashback line~~~~~**

Okay just making it clear now: I am not going to sing.

Aaron wanted me to sing, but I didn't.

I watched other people sing. There was one girl, Lissa I think was her name. She's a redhead and a really good singer. All lot of guys cheered for her so I think she must be really popular.

All in all, all the people here were really talented. I don't know how I got in. **(A.N. Cause I got you in duh). **

I decided to take a fly.

Since everyone was still at the show I just went behind one of the buildings, checked to make sure I wasn't being watched, and took off. I looked at my midnight black wings as they pulled me up. I had measured the wingspan right before I came to JLA. Turns I have 20 ft. of wing.

I flew past campus, the city, and to the beach. I was just about to pass up the beach when I saw something huge drop down into the water. **(A.N. understand he's like 200-300 ft in the air or something and he's passed up normal bird flying height.) **

I flew down and landed on the beach. I looked over to the part of the ocean I had seen the object go into, but didn't see anything. Then I flew over the spot where it fell into the ocean.

I heard a noise that came from the East and turned to look at it, when someone grabbed me from under the water.

I saw it was a guy who grabbed me, around my age too. He had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, so I'm guessing that he's blind. I could also tell that he was tall and strong by the grip he had on me.

"I got you now Gazzy!" he yelled smiling. I saw another kid swim up and look at me, my wings still outstretched behind me, to whoever was holding me, and back and forth a couple of times.

Finally he said "Iggy?" I'm guessing this kid was Gazzy.

"Yeah?" then thinking this Iggy guy said, "Wait. If you're over there, then who am I holding?" he said turning to face me.

"Me." I replied. Then I added, "And I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." Iggy did and I instantly flew out of the ocean. Then just for the heck of it I hovered above them just so I could see their reactions, you know to the wings.

Then the blonde, blue-eyed teen called Gazzy told Iggy, "edud, s'eh tog sgniw," in an astonished voice. Aaron had taught me how to talk in a secret language too, in case someone tried to come get me. **(A.N. just pretend that Fang already told Aaron about the wings and everything. Also just in case ya'll are too lazy to figure it out, the words are spelled backwards cause I don't know the real secret language. But if anyone does let me know :) )**

So you can tell I was surprised when Iggy said "od uoy kniht ew dluohs wohs mih ruo sgniw?" I was purely shocked and dropped a few feet in the air. Still focusing on each other, Gazzy replied "yah." Then he flung out white wings that had a grayish tint to them and flew out of the water.

Iggy drew out mostly white wings with brown staring at the top. I guess about 20ft of wing also. He too flew up next to Gazzy. Gazzy probably had about 14 feet of wing.

After about 2 minutes of silence, Iggy said" Not really much of a talker are ya?" craking a smile.

I shook my head, then remembering he's blind, said, "Nope."

We flew to the shore, dried ourselves, and decided to go to dinner to talk.

Turns out Gazzy has a sister who has wings, that she has a friend who has wings too.

Iggy and I became best friends, not as close as Iggy and the Gasman, because those two have a soul deep pyro connection. Yeah pyro, as in they make bombs. (p.s. don't ever give them a clock)

I also talked more around everyone. Though I still kept the emotional mask on, and didn't open up fully, but still they were my only family, yes we consider each other family, except for Aaron who I consider my adoptive father.

Turns out they all went to JLA except for Angel. Iggy and Gazzy for the same as me. And Nudge for Dance and Vocals. Angel was too young. You see JLA also has regular high school classes alongside the other specials. Same as college. But Angel is only 12 so she has to wait 2 years.

So Iggy, Gazzy and I started a band. We call ourselves the Wall.

~~~~end of flashback~~~~CHICKEN!~~~~~

"I got to go," I said. He knew that I really didn't care what made him late. "Be ready to go on in 3," I told Gazzy as I walked down the hallway. "Fang wait!" Iggy called me. When I turned back around Iggy was smiling. "On our way back we ran into Angel. She's showing around a newbie. And what we heard is that she is totally smokin' and that she has more talent than Nudge has words. Just look out for her. I know you might not admit it but we all know that you hate your girlfriend. Just keep a lookout." Then he left and went back to Gazzy. I just went to the left side of the stage. I watched Lissa perform Toxic by Britney Spears.

As I watched Lissa perform I realized that Iggy was totally right. I don't want to go out with Lissa anymore. I mean sure she's hot. I mean she has long fiery red hair, bright green eyes, was like stick person skinny. And the clothes she wears shows of a lot of skin a boyfriend doesn't necessarily want other guys to look at. And if I like a girl I don't want to like her for her looks, I want to like her for who she is. Though I would like her to be pretty.

But how am I going to break up with Lissa?

_I'll deal with it. _Angel said. Yeah Angel can read minds and talk back to you in your head.

_Angel you know I don't like it when you read my mind. _I mean I'm a really personal kind of person and I think of a lot of stuff I don't want other people to know about, especially not a 12 year old.

_Fine. I'll stay out, but where are Gazzy and Iggy? I want them to meet my new friend Max. Wait, where'd Max go? Fang I got to go. Tell me if you find Max. _Then she left my mind.

How in the world am I supposed to know what Max looks like? I rolled my eyes.

I turned to face the stage again but found some girl in front of me.

I was going to move around her when she turned around. We bumped heads and fell. We both on the ground rubbing our heads. I got up and offered her my hand which she refused. She got up herself.

She continued rubbing her head, but started talking saying, "man, you have a hard head. If I bruise and Nudge gets mad cause I messed up her stupid makeup, I'm going to blame it on you." She stopped rubbing her head and looked up at me and said "who are you anyway?"

A couple of things about this girl surprised me.

1) She knows Nudge, and I had a feeling that this was Max, so I asked Angel if she was, and angel said it was Max and said she'd be right over.

2) She called makeup stupid, which a lot of girls don't say.

3) She looks…not hot, that would be an offense to her. No she looks beautiful. She was almost as tall as me. She was skinny, but not stick person skinny. She had beautiful brown hair with blonde sun streaks. Big brown eyes. Sharp features, but not too sharp. Nudge did a great job on her. Max had on short shorts that showed off her long, long legs. She was beautiful.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? It's really creepy. And what's your name?" she asked again.

"Fang," I replied. Something in me trusted her enough to give her my nickname.

Then she started looking me over. Not in the creepy way, or stalker way, just in a trying to size you up way.

"Oh, you're Fang." she said.

"And you're Max. I'm not a stalker, but Angel told Gazzy and Iggy, and they told me." Wow, I'm talking a lot.

"MAX!" ahh, Angel got here. Max cringed when her name was yelled.

"Don't you hate it when your name is yelled?"Max said.

"Yah, I do."I turned back to the stage and saw Lissa was finished with her song. I was up next. But I wanted to get to know Max better first.

_You'll see her again Fang, I'll make sure of it._ Angel said.

_Get out of my head. And I just want to get to know her. Maybe make a new friend._

_Sure you and her, just friends. And I can turn invisible._

_Well we have wings you never know. _I said back.

_Yah but if anyone is going to get the power to turn invisible, I think it would be you. _Well she did have a point there.

_Just stay out of my head. I got to go perform._

_Whatever Fang._

"Hey Max, why'd you run away? Oh, whatever, I don't care. But we should let Fang get ready cause he's on right now."Angel said as she walked up to us.

Max looked at me and said "what do you do, Fang?"

"I play music and sing."

"Oh cool." She said. "You don't look like the type to sing. Sure you're at the right school?"

Angel stood openmouthed. I could hear someone nearby say "BURNNN!"

"Well why don't you watch and you can tell me afterwards." Then I left her on the sidelines, and I went on stage. Iggy was ready at his position at base and keyboard, yeah don't ask how he does it because I have no idea. Gazzy sat down behind the drums. They nodded at me saying they were ready.

I took my awesome electric guitar from its stand and walked up to the mike.

"Hey everyone. We are_ the Wall _and today we are going to be playing Somebody Told Me by the Killers."

**(Somebody Told Me by the Killers)**

_Breakin' my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
A breakin' my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready Let's roll onto something new  
Takin' its toll and I'm leaving without you  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

somebody told me that  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

[x3]  
Somebody told me that  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

I waved once then walked off stage.

I saw Max openmouthed. Wow guess I'm just that good. Without looking at her I said, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She composed herself and glared at me. As a mistake I looked and flinched, and then she smiled.

I turned and came face to face with Lissa. "Nickypoo, did you see me out there I was awesome." I nodded and turned around to give Angel a look of help, when Lissa pulled my face down and started kissing me. Before I could pull away, Max pushed us away from each other and said, "let's keep pit PG. we got kids in here." She pointed to Angel. Then she added. "Plus I don't want to throw up my lunch."

Max and Angel left to the other side of the stage. And I saw Max was getting ready to go on. I wanted to stay and watch, but Lissa was going to start yelling, so I took the silence as a chance to make my escape.

I ran to my black Ducati motorcycle, and just as Lissa ran outside in her 5 inch heels, I speed off.

When I got to my apartment, I was so tired I went straight to sleep.

My last thought was that tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**~~~~Did you like it? ~~~~~~**

**What'd ya think?**

**Let me know. Review!**

**And if I get some reviews I'll post up the missing chapter.**

**MuAhAhAhAhAhAhA! 1! 1! 1! 1! Oh and Bob says Hi!**


	6. Meeting the Boys and Lissa

**Kay guys thanks for the reviews. I'm going to continue to write hopefully. So read on…NOW!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~OMG IT"S A LINE~~~~~~~~**

Max pov

I can't believe that girl. Lissa they called her. She has flaming red hair, dull green eyes (as if she's drunk), and freckles around her nose.

There were a couple of things that ticked me off about her:

1. She was practically wearing no clothes. I mean she was wearing the shortest skirt known to mankind, a shirt so tight I could see her ribcage, and heels like 5 inches tall.

2. I'm guessing nobody likes her since Nudge and Angel didn't tell me about her.

3. Fang and the guys were awesome out there and all she cared about was herself.

4. She started making out with Fang where everyone could see them and watch them with disgusted looks on their faces. Including Fang.

So I broke them apart, told her off, and took Angel to the other side to help me get ready.

Angel walked over to some other guys who took the place of Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang, at the instruments.

Angel waved to the guy at the drums and said "this is Adrian."

Then walked over to the guy at the base and said "this is Jason." He waved shyly toward me. I waved back.

Then she walked over to another guy at the guitar. "And this is Taylor." He said hi. Then he went back to his guitar.

"Okay guys Max is going to be singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson," Angel said to them.

"Okay," and then they went onto the stage to get into position.

"here Max," Angel gave me a chair," start off on the chair then go with the flow."

"Thanks Angel." Then I remembered something.

"You probably want me to record you so you can send it to your family right?" she said holding up a video camera.

"Yeah thanks." That was creepy it was like she read my mind. Angel stiffened behind me. But I continued onto the stage. I took a seat on my chair and Taylor came up next to me and handed me a mike.

Then Mrs. Rocke came onto the stage to introduce me. "And now for our final performance of the night, Maximum Ride," She clapped and walked off the stage.

"I'm Max, and I'm going to be singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson."

Then the music started.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out __my window__  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]__  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _I got up out of my chair and walked to the front of the stage. I also see Taylor has taken my seat. _  
I'll do what it takes till' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I __love__  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway _I think everyone was truly shocked but slowly they started to wave their arms to the music.__

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway I got back into the fast tempo__

_[Chorus]___

Buildings with a hundred _floors__  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway I was breathing hard, but smiling. I was scared for a minute because everyone was silent.

I stood there waiting for anything, but the entire crowd was silent. I walked off the stage, towards Angel who had a video recorder in one hand and a wide-open mouth.

I looked around and everyone was staring at me like I was some alien. I couldn't have been that bad could I? I sighed then went to Angel who was oblivious to the camera she was holding and looking at me.

I looked around at everyone backstage. Everyone was silent. I turned to leave.

Then everyone started cheering. Everyone, the crowd and backstage.

I looked at Nudge and Angel who were now standing next to each other. They were also cheering and pulled me into a hug.

"You were awesome! No, you were more than awesome, you made me speechless," Nudge said. Angel nodded in agreement.

Then Mrs. Rocke stepped onto the stage, clapping. "Well that was an excellent performance, but unfortunately Ms. Ride was our last performer so I have to end our show." She bowed her head, but looked over at me, smiled, then looked at Angel and winked.

Then Angel stepped onto the stage with a fake face that would look angelic and innocent to anyone who didn't know better.

"Mrs. Rocke, couldn't Max just sing us another song?" Angel asked, almost willing the next phrases to be said.

"Yeah, Max should sing some more."

"We want an encore!"

"Max! Max! Max! Max!" they chanted.

Angel turned to me and asked, "will you Max, please?"

Nudge pushed me onto stage, and before I could react, Angel hugged me and slipped a microphone into my hand. The crowd stopped chanting and applauded instead.

I walked up to Mrs. Rocke, shook her hand and started singing random songs. One song after another, because every time I finished a song the crowd would chant "Encore!"

Finally Mrs. Rocke told everyone that it was midnight, and that we had to go back to our houses or whatever, because legally she wasn't allowed to let us continue.

I was so relieved, that I rushed back to my apartment while Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were gossiping with their friends. Apparently Fang had run away from Lissa, so they were discussing the various ways that Lissa was going to kill him. I chuckled on the way to my room, thinking of _Lissa _trying to beat on _Fang_.

Right before I let sleep take me I thought: Man, tomorrow is going to be interesting.


	7. Hunger

**It's me again with your new chapter! So bow down to your master!**

**READ! **

**And review please!**

Chapter 6

Max pov

"Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEE-CRASH!"

Hey don't blame me. The clock had it coming.

I moaned and rolled over in my bed, and then I nervously opened one eye. Where there would have been a broken clock below a dent in the wall, I saw a good clock and a perfectly normal wall.

Now the clock I understand. Mom got tired of buying me clock after clock, because I would break them so easily, so she and Ella got me a titanium clock, so it's practically indestructible.

What I don't understand is the wall. There should be a dent. At home, my wall is practically not even there.

I got up out of bed and went over to where the clock hit the wall and tried hitting it. No dents. Again and again. Nothing. This room was made for me.

Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and then came the talking.

"OMG! Are you okay? We heard a crash and what sounded like someone hitting the wall…"

"Max?" Angel asked. Yeah standing in front of me was Angel and Nudge. Nudge got a good look at me and then continued rambling.

"OMG! Max, you live next door to us? That's so awesome I mean when Iggy and Gazzy lived there it was pretty scary, cause they would make bombs and be exploding walls and continuously the fire department would have to come and put out the fires. So finally the school payed for their room to be built with some type of metal that's really, really hard to break. I remember the time they had blew down the wall next to my shower room and then I screamed, then they screamed, there was a lot of screaming. It was really embarrassing."

She took a deep breath and before I could cut in she started again. "But anyways I'm totally psyched that you're our new neighbor. We can hang out and…" Angel and I had finally come to our senses and got her to be quiet.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up; you look like you just got out of bed." Angel looked sad, "we'll leave if you want us to." She looked hopeful.

"No you can stay. Just let me get dressed. Come inside if you want." With that I turned and ran to my bathroom.

I almost screamed when I saw my reflection. My hair was so disastrous I could barely make out the rest of my sleep-deprived face. In the end, only a minute later I ready to go.

My backpack was on my shoulder with my schedule, map of the school, change of clothes and shoes, plus tons of other junk. I wore a black tank top with dark blue shorts and black converse. Nudge, Angel and I were walking when I came up with a thousand questions.

"Why are you guys up this early?"

See school started at 8 am but I woke up at seven so I could take my time with things.

"You're clock woke us up" nudge said.

"Angel don't you have school somewhere else?" Angel wasn't eligible to come here for at least a year.

"I don't have school on Fridays. Mrs. Rocke says I can roam on school grounds as long as I help faculty out and don't disrupt classes." She took a deep breath.

"Oh." Then said, "Well, where are Iggy and Gazzy? And Fang? And can you show me where everything is? And who are you're friends? And…" But I was cut off abruptly by someone behind me.

"Someone's excited for their first day, aren't they?"

I turned around and Iggy and Gazzy stood there. Iggy continued talking. "If we're lucky, this is just a first day of school thing. Hopefully you're not another Nudge."

Nudge, feeling emotionally assaulted, went up to him and slapped him. Or at least tried to.

He bent backwards and then did a flip just to show off. He would have had a perfect landing, if Angel hadn't appeared behind him and tripped him. He landed face first into a puddle of mud.

We all started laughing to which Iggy replied "yeah laugh at the Blind Guy!" Iggy looked through his backpack and found a towel. When he was clean, we started walking around. They showed me where everything was, but I will still probably get lost.

We finished and were sitting underneath this really big tree, when it happened.

Yes. I had forgotten to eat breakfast.

My stomach growled with the ferocity of a tiger. Everyone heard it, stared at me, and then busted out laughing.

I stood up and patted my stomach, which was ready to eat 10 horses.

"Well, as you can see, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. It was only about seven thirty. We had plenty of time. Or at least I thought so.

We were heading towards IHOP, though I wanted McDonalds but was outvoted, when Fang ran out of the building across the street from us and hid behind a trashcan and crouched down. Then she-who-should-wear-more-clothing, Lissa, came out of the building. She looked angry, looking for Fang I would guess. She turned to the right and headed back towards the school.

We looked at each other and laughed. I mean it was hilarious. Fang was running away in fear from Lissa.

Fang came out of his hole, noticed us and came over. We finally stopped laughing when he said, "we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

We all checked our phones to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

We ran back to school. Then I remembered.

"I didn't get anything to eat!"

They all laughed and continued running. I didn't find it funny, neither did my stomach.

****my computers loco, this line is named Juanito, try killing this Juanito Nick!***

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I've had a lot going on. Yeah no excuses, but hey you know life is…..well its life. **

**Please review it helps my self-esteem. **

**I lik chikn! **

**(The quote above is copywrited. I swear if any of you use this I will hunt you down!) Have a nice day! He he he! **

**Gabby remember…DANIEL LOVES YOU!**

**God I love life.**


	8. Just the Beginning

**Hey peoples! I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far. If you haven't yet, well it's not too late. I hope you like this chapter.**

**i lik chikn!**

********see nick, you can't kill Juanito*******yes he's back********

**Max pov**

We went to the auditorium because there was supposed to be some announcements.

Luckily, we weren't that late, because people were still going into the auditorium. We found some seats in the back. All the teachers were sitting on the stage in chairs.

When the last group of people sat down, Mrs. Rocke stood up and went to the podium.

"Hello students. I'm you principal here at JLA, Mrs. Rocke. I hope you have a very exciting year here. I feel that this year we have a lot," she said looking at me and my friends, "of talent. I understand everyone is ready to go to class?" everyone replied then she continued. "Every day all of you are to report here in the auditorium by 8:00 am sharp. You have all normal school classes in the afternoon and all you Specials classes in the morning. Teachers please note that Angel will not be available for assistance of today." I swear I heard the teachers groan. I looked over at Fang the ends of his mouth turned up slightly, guess he heard it too. "Have an awesome day everyone!"

She smiled and walked off stage. Everyone looked at Angel asking for an explanation as to why she wasn't going to help out the teachers.

Then Angel said, "Mrs. Rocke said that I should help out Max today." Everyone nodded. Then Angel turned to me.

"Where are we going to first Max?" she asked me.

I took out my schedule and handed it to her.

"Vocals." She said looking it over. Then she took everyone else's schedules. "Iggy and Gazzy have all the same classes except for one. And Fang and Max have almost all the same classes." We nodded taking all this information in.

Nudge told us that we all needed to get to class. Iggy and Gazzy went off to their class. And Nudge, Angel, Fang, and I went off to vocals.

When we got there everyone except the teacher was there. Including Miss. Redhead. All the tables except for two had been taken up by other students. I sat down in one of the empty tables. Nudge and Angel sat down behind me. The seat next to Lissa was open too. Of course everyone expected Fang to go sit next to her, which is why everyone was surprised when he sat down next to me.

I gave Fang a look that said 'what are you doing sitting here?'

He just looked at me questioningly and said, "Is this seat taken or something?"

I just shook my head and smiled.

Then a person who looked around my mom's age came running in. his tie was loosely tied around his neck, his hair, which had a gray tint to it, a jumbled mess, and his arms full of books and stacks of papers. He went to his desk, set down all his papers, and fixed his hair, tie, and shirt. Then he came up to the front of the class and said, "Hi, I'm Mr. Johnson, your teacher."

Then some kid said, "at least you remembered your shoes this year."

He smiled as a response while everyone else laughed.

I looked at Fang and said, "He forgot his shoes?" Fang nodded.

Our teacher coughed and went to the front of the room. "To start off the year, I'm going to place you in your voice parts. First you will sing a song and then sing to the piano keys I play." He said gesturing towards a black grand piano I hadn't noticed was there before. "Everyone will sing this period."

He looked around at all our faces. "Any volunteers?" no one volunteered.

"Okay so I'll pick." He looked at all of us trying to pick his first victim.

Then he said, "Okay Nick, why don't you start us off?" Fang nodded stiffly, not liking being called Nick.

By the time Fang got to the stage there was a microphone and a stand. There was also an iPod speaker and a CD player hooked up to a speaker.

Fang took out his black –SHOCKER! - IPod touch, looked through his music, picked a song, and hooked it up to the speaker.

As soon as I heard the intro I knew what it was smiled.

*****this line likes pie******

Fang Pov

I waited by the stand until it came time for me to sing. I quickly looked over the class. I saw Max smiling, Angel and Nudge looking at some fashion magazines, and Lissa who looked like she was going to puke.

She really hates my music. All she wants to listen to is Justin Bieber. That's another reason I don't want to date her anymore.

I then realized it was almost my cue to sing. I was singing What I've Done by Linkin Park.

**What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**Fang – bold**

**In this farewell**

**There's no blood**

**There's no alibi**

**Cause I've drawn regret**

**From the truth **

**Of a thousand lies**

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out **

**What I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of **

**What I've done**

**Put to rest**

**What you thought of me**

**While I clean the slate**

**With the hands**

**Of uncertainty**

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out**

**What I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of**

**What I've done**

**Of What I've done**

**I'll start again**

**And whatever pain may come**

**Today this ends**

**And forgiving**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out**

**What I've become**

**Erase myself**

**And let go of **

**what I've done (na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,)**

**what I've done (na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,)**

**forgiving what I've done (na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,)**

**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na**

That was fun.

I just smiled and walked over to where Mr. Johnson sat at the piano. He played the keys up and down starting at a chord below middle C. I got pretty low but, not farther than I had gotten last year. I could hit a lot of higher notes this year.

"Fang, this year I'm going to try you as a tenor, but if you ever feel better as a bass, tell me because you can definitely sing Bass too." I just nodded, taking this information in. then I went and sat back down.

After me, people eventually started volunteering. Everyone went except for Max and Lissa.

"Who's next?" Mr. Johnson asked the class.

Lissa raised her hand. I groaned internally. She not that bad of a singer, but I think she strains her voice to much, and tries too hard.

The whole time Lissa was singing, I didn't look at her once. I just rotated between looking at Max and looking at the window.

Then came the piano part. She was placed as an Alto this year even though she hit some really high notes.

Max volunteered next. I recognized the song. I smiled.

This should be interesting.

**this is a line***

Max Pov

I'll admit it. Lissa is not that bad of a singer, but my sister, Ella, is way better than her. When Lissa hit the high notes 2 octaves above middle C, she looked at me and smirked which said "try to beat that."

Well I will. At least I hope I can. You see, the last note Lissa hit before her voice broke, is the same note that my voice usually breaks on. So I might not be able to hit that note.

Anyways, I got on stage and plugged in my IPod, found a song, and let it play.

I heard the short intro for Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects.

I smiled. Then I started to sing.

**Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects**

**Max- Bold**

**Rest of the class-**_** Bold Italics**_

**I wake up every evening**

**With a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels out of place**

I started to make hand movements, and I swayed along with the music.

**And yes you're still probably working **

**At a 9 to 5 pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

I grabbed the microphone off the stand, and walked around the room. Everyone started moving along with the music.

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

I walked over to Lissa's table and started singing the next verse to people around her.

**Where's your picket fence love?**

**And where's that shiny car?**

**And did it ever get you far?**

**You've never seemed so dense love**

**I've never seen you fall so hard**

**Do you know where you are?**

I walked to the front of the room backwards, and then sang the next part of the song.

**And truth be told **

**I miss you**

**And truth be told **

**I'm lying**

I laughed when some of the kids, including Nudge and Angel, got up and started dancing, clapping, and making background sounds.

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man **

**That's worth a damn**

**And treats you well**

**Then he's a fool**

**You're just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

I walked up to Nudge and Angel, wrapped my arms around their shoulders, and sang.

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**

**Yeah, where'd it all go wrong?**

**But the list goes on and on **_**(and on and on and on)**_

I walked away from them and started dancing with some people.

**And truth be told **

**I miss you**

**And truth be told I'm lying**

Everyone, except for Lissa, stood up and started to dance.

**When you see my face **

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man **

**That's worth a damn**

**That treats you well**

**Then he's a fool**

**You're just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell**

Everyone stopped, and started to sing, "Oooh" in the background, while I just slowly walked back up towards the front of the room.

**Now you'll never see**

**What you've done to me**

**You can take back your memories **

**They're no good to me**

**When he hears all you lies**

**You can look me in the eyes**

**With the sad, sad look that you wish all's well**

Someone sat me down in a chair. While everyone sang their part, I just laughed as someone pushed me down the aisle in the middle of the classroom.

_***everyone* **_

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you find a man**_

_**That's worth a damn **_

_**And treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool**_

_**You're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

I got out of my chair and started singing along to the music. I clapped my hands. Everyone else sang backup. Then I noticed Fang was standing, and though he wasn't dancing he was smiling, a real smile. And he was clapping.

***Max***

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell **_**(hope it gives you hell)**_

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell **

**Hope it gives you hell **_**(hope it gives you hell)**_

**When you hear this song**

**And you sing along **

**Though you'd never tell **_**(you'd never tell)**_

**Then you're the fool**

**I'll just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell **_**(hope it gives you hell)**_

**When you hear this song **

**I hope that it will give you hell **_**(hope it gives you hell)**_

**When you sing along **

**I hope that it puts you through hell**

That was really fun. Everyone laughed, high-fived, and then sat down as I walked over to the piano.

While everyone was getting quiet, Mr. Johnson said to me quietly from his seat next to the piano, "quite a show you can put on, huh?"

I just replied, "Sorry if I disturbed your class. But I can get caught up in a song if you know what I mean."

He just looked at me and said "I expect much from you Ms. Ride. You have a lot of potential. Just so you know, you can always talk to me if you need someone to listen. Because like it or not, know it or not, the faculty here at JLA knows everything."

I just took all this information in. "thank you, Mr. Johnson. Please call me Max."

"sure." He looked around to find everyone mostly situated. Then he looked back at me. "You ready to start?"

I nodded. "Yup."

He then played the notes to which I would sing. I tied Lissa on the scale down. Then I got to the note Lissa cracked on.

He played the note. I hit it. He played the next one up. I hit that note. I did that 5 times.

Then I cracked of course.

But I beat her. Ha! Take that you leach!

An 'I beat you so take that' dance is going on in my head.

I looked around the room.

Mr. Johnson was looking at me with a bewildered look upon his face.

Lissa looked angry but she had her nose up as if saying "I could have beaten her".

Angel and Nudge were looking at Lissa with expressions that yelled "as if you could have done any better."

Fang just looked at his hands which were extended in front of his face, and when he looked up at me he had an undetectable expression in his eyes. Then he smiled. I just smiled back.

Man, from the description of Fang, Angel and Nudge gave me; he sure is smiling a lot.

I turned back to Mr. Johnson who finally looked ready to talk.

"Max," he started, "I truthfully don't know what voice part to put you in. Your vocal range is one that is so wide, it rivals that of professionals. Do you have a preference of the voice part you want to sing in? Or did any teachers tell you what voice part you are?"

He looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Mr. Johnson? First of all, you really need to calm down and take a breath." He complied.

"Second, I haven't gotten any training. Though when I was in my school music class, my teacher told me that she thought that Soprano is the prettiest of the vocal parts, so if you don't mind, I would like to sing Soprano."

He nodded, and looking settled after his breathing exercise, said, "Okay, but as I said to Fang, if you at any time prefer the other voice part better, just let me know any I'll make the change."

I nodded as the bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

I walked to Fang who was holding my backpack.

"So, how'd you like it?" he asked me.

"It was exhausting."

He just whispered, "That's just the beginning."

This is going to be a long day.

*******another chapter comes to an end*********

**How did you like this chapter? **

**Let me know. REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I really like writing, so let me know of songs you might want the flock to sing, or tell me about people you might want to visit JLA. **

**That includes actors, authors, singers, dancers, models. Anyone is included.**

**Don't forget.**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Dance Class

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*******chapter 9****I think******

**Max Pov**

My head is about to burst. I swear she has pushed me too far.

You see after Vocals, I have Dance. Nudge also has Dance and Angel decided to tag along. Fang has Instrumentals so he went off with Iggy and Gazzy because they all have that class together.

We head into Dance class, and there in the middle of the classroom is Lissa. Some dance music was going on in the background and she was dancing to it.

Actually, I wouldn't call what she was doing dancing. I would call it an impression of a walrus trying to do the Macarena. With her arms tied around her head.

It was seriously that bad.

So once I got back my senses, I started laughing. I laughed so hard that the music stopped and everyone realized that I was here. I tried to put a serious face on, but I looked at Nudge and Angel and started laughing all over again. Nudge and Angel started laughing too.

Lissa just looked at me and asked, "You got a problem with my dancing?"

I just started laughing even harder and finally chocked out, "you call that dancing?"

Everyone else either started laughing or just smiled.

Nudge, Angel and I walked off to a corner off the classroom. I finally got a hold of myself. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. It looked like a ballet studio with backpacks against the walls and people standing against the bars and sitting on the polished wood floor. Lissa had moved from her place in the middle of the room. Thankfully, she wasn't dancing anymore.

After hanging out for about 10 minutes, the teacher entered just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Our teacher looked like she was in her 40s even though she looked young. Her blonde hair, so light-colored it looked bleached, was put up in a tight bun. Her eyes are the color of the Mediterranean Sea. She had on ballet flats, sweat pants and a tee-shirt that said Dance on it. Her face was stern, but there were wrinkles around her eyes which signified that she smiled a lot.

She clapped her hands and said, "Gather around everyone." We all stood up in the middle of the room. She signaled us all to sit. We did.

"I am Mrs. Eliza. I will be your dance instructor at JLA this year." She started walking back and forth, in front of the room.

"I expect the most of my students, so no goofing off. No fighting, yelling, screaming, and any dating drama," she looked pointedly at Lissa, "is to be kept outside of my classroom. Any violations of my rules will cost you an F for the day and you will be kicked out." She turned and faced everyone. "Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Onto the next subject, I will assign you a partner, and that person will be your partner until further notice." She started pairing people together, one boy and one girl.

I saw Nudge get paired up with some boy who I think is named Collin. Then Mrs. Eliza said "Maximum Ride," to which I looked up, "Samuel Ecker." I saw a boy my age, with blonde hair, green eyes, surfers tan, and who looked like he worked out a lot.

Mrs. Eliza then gave us five minutes to get to know our partners.

Samuel walked over to me. I realized he was really cute. He sat down next to me and said, "Hey, call me Sam. You're Max, right? You were really good last night."

After that we talked about all sorts of things. Then Lissa had to come over and ruin it.

"Sammy?" she whined. He nodded in response. "When you coming home tonight?" I nearly choked on the air. He told her and she walked away.

"You know we aren't dating right?" he told me. I was confused. Why else would she want to know when he'd be home?

"She's my sister." I did not see that one coming did you?

Then something weird happened. I laughed. Not crazily, but enough to draw the attention of Lissa.

"Okay" I answered. Then the dismissal bell rang. I shook hands with Sam and headed towards the door. I took my IPod out and listened to music as I waited for Nudge and Angel so we could go to Drama. Lissa and her gang walked towards me, shimming their hips way more than necessary. She stopped in front of me.

"What, Lissa?" I was tired of this already.

Her face stern, she snapped her hands. A smoothie looking drink appeared in her hand. She reached at my iPod. I was shocked, stunned into a statue. She dropped my iPod into the smoothie.

She ran off. Coward.

I replayed it in my head. Then I screamed as I tried to revive my IPod. Nudge, Angel, and Mrs. Eliza appeared by my side. I told them what happened. Mrs. Eliza said she would contact the principal.

Eventually Nudge, Angel, and I headed off to Drama. I could see Lissa right now telling Fang how she's the victim. A breeze brought goose bumps on my arms. Then I remembered. I had forgotten my jacket.

Great late to another class.

****author's note****

Ahhh writing this at like 4:55 am. Gonna go to sleep after this.

Review please. I got like two more chapters after this at least that are ready. Review to get chapters.

Random1ness


	10. I become friends with a hippie

Hey. I just want to thank all you guys who reviewed me yesterday. LOVED IT. Anyway, I especially wanted to thank MPHknows and Max () for their insight and compliments.

By the way, Dash, my cat, is super cute. He's getting fluffy.

Oh and another thing I wanted to address real quick. Angel. The book Angel was, to me at least, a HUGE letdown. I actually stopped reading at 60 pages. But I'm one of those people who flips through pages to find good parts. I'm also deathly afraid of unhappy endings. So I just didn't read it. Though when I first got the book (I got my friend to buy it for me and bring it to school so just pretend I'm surrounded by a group of people) I immediately looked at the ending. The whole 'fang left again, except with another girl, Maya, boo hoo, woe is me' so overdone. And then she flies into Dylan's arms? Oh and she thinks it's comfy and warm. Well I hope your happy James Patterson, you made me almost start crying at school. I was depressed for like a week.

Another thing all you need to know: JAMES PATTERSON CHEATED ON US! Yes. You see my aunt didn't know about Max ride so she looked it up. He wrote a series just like Maxride, but for adults. He barely changed anything. They still call it the school. Iggy's still blind. Max has her same name. I don't know about you but I hate James Patterson.

ONTO THE STORY!

~~~~~ This is where Max meets Katherine~~~~~chapter 10~~~~

"I won't even be 5 minutes." I said to Nudge and Angel as we left our dance class. We were almost to our Drama class when I remembered that I left my jacket back in dance class. I didn't want them to get chewed out by the teacher for being late so I sent them to class. I'd rather be late than them.

"Fine, but when Mr. Dalton finds out he's gonna give you detention," Angel said as they turned back to the sidewalk headed straight for the building where the vocal classrooms were.

"I can handle detention," I said, as I started jogging back towards the dance studio. As I left them I could hear Nudge yapping on about how she could _never_ handle detention because they take away your purses and your iPods, and how she can't live without her one of a kind lip-gloss and Justin Bieber singing. God, there is really something wrong with her.

After getting my jacket, I started walking towards the vocals building, thinking as long as I'm going to be late I should take my time. Then after 5 minutes I knew Angel and Nudge were going to be worrying about me so I started running.

I was one minute away when I heard guitar playing. Wanting to know what some of the other people were like around here I ran/jogged to the noise and stopped to see a girl around Ella's age playing an awesome looking acoustic guitar.

She was playing on a piece of luscious green grass, under a tree, with light shinning down in pieces onto the patch of grass around her. I'll tell you in that moment she totally looked like one of those hippie activists. I mean she totally fit the description of it. She had brown hair that was sort of wavy, that was mid-back length, knee length jean shorts, and a peace sign shirt.

I think she was so into the music, because she seemed oblivious that people were crowding around her, and that some guys were setting up other instruments. Like an electric guitar, drums, base, and another acoustic.

Then she started singing in a very pretty soprano voice.

_(A.N. Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. Very inspirational)_

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
everyone's here  
everyone's here  
_

The other acoustic started playing, but she didn't even notice him because she had finally looked up from her guitar and had barely noticed that people were here. She was smiling at everyone in a very happy mood.

_Everybody's watching you now  
everybody waits for you now  
what happens next?  
What happens next?  
_

The guys behind her started playing, but instead of freaking out and yelling, "who the hell are you, and where did you come from?" she encouraged them to continue to keep playing and she continued to sing.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift  
Yourself up off by the floor_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  


People started moving along to the song.

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here_

Between who you are  
And who you could be  
Between how it is  
And how it should be yeah

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift  
Yourself up off by the floor

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  


The guy who was playing the other acoustic guitar started singing along for the verse.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
_

She stood up from her spot and starred up at the sky, and started playing the guitar really hard.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself  
To lift yourself up off by the floor_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

And like that she ended that song. She bowed and said, "and a thanks to my friends, Jason (the acoustic dude came forward and waved), Adrian (the guy on the drums waved), and Taylor (the guy on the electric)." Taylor came up and said "we'll be here all semester." Everyone laughed and started going back to whatever they were doing. The girl started to walk away and toward the Drama building so I ran up to her to introduce myself.

"Hi, you were really good," I said once I caught up to her.

She stopped and turned and gave me a good look at her. She had contacts on, brown eyes behind the lenses, a couple of bracelets, and black converse on. She was about 5'6 and had one of those sash bags, which only added to the whole hippie look. "Hey, I'm Katherine, but you can call me K or Kat. And thanks. Are you headed to Mr. Dalton's class too?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why were you playing music instead of getting to class?"

"Oh. Well you see I have been going to school here for like 4 years, and have know Mr. Dalton practically forever. He's pretty cool as long as you aren't late for his class. But he lets me off the hook for it because I bring him free coffee in the mornings." She said in a relaxed tone, not really fast like Nudge.

"So I'm pretty screwed, because I'm like 15 minutes late." I said in a semi-questioning tone.

"Usually, yeah you would be screwed, but today is your lucky day because I've got it covered," she said opening the door to our classroom. I hadn't noticed that we had gotten here really fast or that she was holding a cup of coffee. I walked in after Katherine and stood next to her as the class took in my looks. The guys smiled, while the girls scowled. I decided to listen to the teacher at that point.

"Hey, Mr. Dalton sorry we were late, but I got caught up in Switchfoot, and Max here reminded me that we were late and got me moving. So please don't blame my misfortunate timing fall onto Max's sparkling record of perfect attendance." Katherine said like a perfect student to Mr. Dalton.

I snorted, cause there is no way this girl is serious. I mean I'm almost never on time.

Katherine turned to face me and shot me a look that clearly said "you're not helping."

I cleared my throat and apologized saying "sorry, choked on the air."

Katherine backed me up by saying "well it's possible with the pollution in today's economy," while shrugging.

Mr. Dalton gave up saying "whatever just don't be late again." Then we took our seats, Angel and Nudge staring at me with looks saying "how did you get out of detention?"

I just pointed over to Katherine and said quietly "she gives him free coffee."

They nodded their heads and looked up towards the sky as if coffee was the answer for everything.

I just shook my head and smiled. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	11. Expectations

Hello people who live on earth! And if you don't live on earth, then read anyway. I just wanted to say how I lost interest in this story but my interest has been restored. Don't ask how cause I don't know. Anyway, I've missed y'all and if you guys have any ideas or suggestions please message me or comment. Okay so I don't own Maximum Ride.

Read on.

********Max POV*******

After Angel, Nudge and I got out of Mr. Dalton's class we headed to our different classes. Nudge went to her fashion class while Angel and I went to my class, music history.

As we were on our way to the music building, Angel got a call. She answered with a cheery, " this is Angel," but almost instantly her face turned solemn and worried. She looked at me while still listening to the other person talking.

She ended the conversation with a " I'll be there as soon as I can." She then turned to me and before she could start apologizing for having to leave I interrupted her.

"Obviously you are needed somewhere else so before you start apologizing for leaving me, just go cause someone else needs you."

She looked at me appreciatively before hugging me and turning around running towards another building while yelling, "Thanks so much Max! I'll see you as soon as I'm done helping..."

At the end of her sentence, her voice faded as she got farther and farther away. I turned to face the music building which was right in front of me. All of the school buildings looked the same. Big, four-story buildings all built with variant shades of red and brown brick. The insides all similar with light creamy paint covering the hallways filled with classrooms. All the rooms were filled with either individual desks or desks made for two people.

I entered the music history room being taught by a Mrs. Ellen Woods. Again the room was filled with about twenty-five individual desks all evenly spaced in neat rows, facing a podium at the front of the room. As I looked around there weren't too many people in the classroom, just old friends catching up about their summers. There was little decoration in the room, other then a few cabinets and a couple of history posters there was nothing else around the room.

I decided on a seat in the second row from the front of the room, so I could focus on the class. I began to take out a folder that I was saving all my class syllabuses in and a pen to take notes on class expectations. I wasn't a nerd but I wanted to do well at this school.

Just as I found my pen and took it out of my bag, a shadow covered my desk making my defense senses come alive. I immediately looked up and when I saw the pure black hair, I knew who it was.

Fang was looking down at me with a slight smile on his face. He sat in the desk next to me, then decided to start some conversation.

"Hey."

Wow, great conversationalist we have here.

"Hey Fang." I said with a smile. He smiled back. Well if you called it a smile. It would have looked like a smirk if I didn't see his eyes, they showed his real feelings.

" Where's Angel?" I guess he finally noticed the absence of my school guide. I explained to him that she had gotten a call from someone and had to leave to help them. He nodded in response.

"How did it go the other day at the orientation talent show?" he asked, truthfully interested. It as then I realized that he hadn't seen me sing the other day because he had been trying to get away from Lissa.

Trying not to sound arrogant and full of myself, I just said, "It was fun," with a smile. He smiled again and said, "From what I heard you were amazing out there. Too bad I missed it."

Just after he finished talking to me, the teacher strolled in. She looked nice. About mid-forties with a curvy body, nicely dressed in a casual suit. Her hair, although starting to gray with age, was a beautiful deep, dark brown. Her eyes, in contrast to her hair, was the shade of warm honey. They sparkled with child-like enthusiasm and the wrinkles around her eyes told that she smiled a lot.

As she stood at the podium, she observed us all. She smiled as she finished sizing us all up and spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Woods. This year we will be learning about the history of music. From the first instruments ever invented to today's modern music and technology."

Everyone looked very interested in the class. And who could blame them, this teacher made it sound so fascinating.

"Don't start thinking that this class will be an easy A." her face got a look of determination mixed with a slight pride. "This class takes effort, dedication, and time that I can not give to you. To succeed in this class you do not only need to prove to me that you learned the material, but you also need to demonstrate to me that you learned from the material and have gained new aspects on life."

She ended her short speech with a look that said that she too has learned a lot in her years.

The rest of the class she went over materials that we would need and the basic run through of what the year held in store for us.

I was grateful for the bell that signified the end of the class. I turned to Fang who, like me, looked overwhelmed at the expectations of this class.

With a tired sigh I asked him what class we had next. He looked at his schedule and smiled.

"Lunch."

*******end of chapter*******

Fang walks out of room and sees me standing in the hallway.

Fang: No. Not you again.

Me: Yeah, I'm back.

Okay people so I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter of JLA. I know it wa short but next time I promise it will be longer. Please review on it and tell me how you're feeling. I also work as a part time therapist (not legally licensed but still very good) so feel free to come to me with problems on life. Or not. I don't care.

Have fun and don't take candy from strangers.

Bye.


End file.
